


Purple Wisteria

by tempuriio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a friend's artwork, College, College NextGen, College Trunks, DBS TruMai, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Goten loves his lovey-dovey friends, HighSchool NextGen, HighSchool Trunks, Mai - Freeform, MarTen if you squint, Phone Prompt, Present ToraMai, Present TraMai, Side Pairing MarTen, Son Goten - Freeform, ToraMai, TraMai, TruMai - Freeform, TruMai Week 2020, TruMaiWeek2020, You decide haha, phone, pilaf gang - Freeform, sfw, trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempuriio/pseuds/tempuriio
Summary: Trunks, Mai and Goten are taking a walk through the park while waiting for Marron to join them. In the way, they find themselves among lots of vivid purple trees that have more story for Trunks and Mai than they realize.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Purple Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rye Cereal (Over at Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rye+Cereal+%28Over+at+Twitter%29).
  * Inspired by [Day 7 Prompt: Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668242) by RyeCereal. 



Pacing through the lilac petaled hanging flowers, they laughed and talked with excitement. About that night, about class, about family, they laughed to their hearts' content; Trunks and Mai understood each other so well entire conversations just rolled off their tongues like it was no big deal. Goten on the other hand, walking some considerable steps behind them, had to wait until Marron arrived, he didn’t want to spoil such a nice time his friends were having- he rarely saw Trunks this happy and pleased nowadays since they’d begun college, and he truly made Mai feel a part of the group. Their personalities just shone through with each other and it was truly a sight to be framed.

Unfortunately, Goten could only be entertained for so long,

“Will it take you long?” Goten asked as he held his phone to his ear.

“I’ll just get a coffee and meet you guys at the bench; why don’t you join them until I get there?” Marron asked through the phone “Oh wait, do you want something from the store- Should I get something for everyone?” She hurriedly added before he could say anything else,

She was in a coffee shop only some streets away from the park him, Trunks and Mai were walking into.

“They’re at it again and I kinda don’t wanna just butt into whatever they’re talking about- are they still serving the strawberry milkshake they had up last month?” he paused and thought about her question for a second “Should prolly’ get something for everyone though”

“Aw but Mai always lets us see funny Trunks instead of never-talking-if-not-critiquing-everything Trunks that he’s been as of lately; I’ll check on that milkshake-…” She said and he could hear her through the phone as she asked the employee "They still have the milkshake, but I checked and they also have those strawberry daifukus that you were talking about the other day-“ Marron said but got interrupted by Goten,

“-Bring those! Bring as many as you can of those, they are so ridiculously good you have to try them.” Goten said over the phone.

He heard Marron laugh and his mind went back to what they were talking about “hey wait he’s not that big of an ass when Mai’s not around” he said defending his best friend.

Nevertheless, before he could hear whatever it was that Marron had to say about it, he heard someone else call his name,

“-they seem rather familiar…Goten was talking a lot about plants the other day, maybe he knows” Mai had stopped walking and turned around to look at Goten, still holding Trunks’ hand as she spoke “Hey Goten! Do you mind?” she called out.

Goten lowered the phone a little, covering the microphone as he raised his head to look over at Mai and Trunks “Wha- Oh yeah, gimme a sec!” he said initially confused, removing his hand from the microphone he put the phone back to his ear and had to interrupt as Marron talked “Hey I have to go- don’t take long” he said,

“Oh sure, I´m paying for everything right now, I’ll catch up with you guys soon!” Marron said through the line, and after saying goodbye Goten made his way over to his friends.

As he did, Mai had resumed talking with Trunks, but with the topic of flowers in mouth, all of which Goten immediately recognized.

His brother had taught him a fair share of botany knowledge through the years. When it comes to flowers and plants of any kind, he was always eager to know more as they had always been a subject of fixation due to their beauty. 

“These are purple wisterias” he said interrupting the conversation.

“They are? I thought they were hanging lavender plants- or maybe some purple heart…” 

“Too big to be lavender and too light to be purple heart” Goten said with a chuckle as he shrugged

“Well Trunks hasn’t ever been one for plants now has he?”

“Yeah, that’s more of a Goten or Gohan type of thing” Trunks said rubbing the back of his head mometarily.

Mai smiled apologetically and shook her head, Trunks had tried convincing her the flower´s name was a rather trivial thing they could search up later, but she insisted.

“Thank you Goten, these are the same flowers in the bouquet Trunks gave me on our first date”

“You remember?” Trunks asked quite surprised as he turned his head to look at her.

“Of course I do! Remember the picture we took that day? I made it my phone wallpaper- look” Mai said as she took her phone out of Trunks´ jacket and showed the boys her home screen wallpaper. 

“It is” Trunks noted as he looked at it, and then he laughed, reminded of how nervous he´d been that day. 

Mai was his girl best friend back then, and it´d been a matter of months before he realized he had fallen in love. Of course once he did realize, after giving it much thought and with Marron and Goten´s blessing, he´d decided to ask her out. And if he thought risking his life to save the world was nerve wracking, he clearly hadn’t truly fallen in love yet. Proved, it was the first time he´d been actually scared of losing the girl. 

“Why don’t you take a picture of us here? Ill make it my wallpaper. So we can match” Trunks asked as he lifted his sight from the phone and looked over at Goten.

Goten and Mai too looked up from the phone and directed their sight at Trunks. Mai smiled and turned her head over to look at Goten “Oh please do, the flowers are beautiful” she said.

Goten smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “Sure!” he said and extended his hand to take Trunks´ phone; the latter handing it over to Goten.

Mai clung loosely to Trunks´ arm and they both smiled as Goten took the picture. Not much more time passed until Marron arrived, taking all of their attention off the picture.

-  
Later that night, laying on his bed, Trunks spoke with Mai through the phone. They were gossiping about a girl in one of Trunks´ class, and how the professor had treated her after not turning in an assignment. While Trunks played along mindlessly on his phone, until their outing that day came back to him, and he went over to his photo gallery to see the pictures Goten had taken, only to find Goten´s cluttering his camera roll. He bitched about it to Mai for a good ten minutes as he deleted the pictures, talking about how Goten had promised him he´d taken the picture. Eventually though, he went silent as he found the picture where, finally, him and Mai stood among the purple wisteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> This little TruMai ficlet is one of four I wrote based on my lovely friend Rye's illustrations for TruMai Week 2020 hosted over at Twitter and Tumblr. This one is for Day 7's prompt "Phone".  
> My writing is not very good but I hope you enjoy it anyway! If you have any suggestions feel free to drop them in a comment, I love to hear what you have to say and if there's anything I can improve on! <3
> 
> -Love, Tem/Mabel


End file.
